


I'm reaching out (to touch you now)

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Not spoiling the endgame pairing choose your ship, POV Alternating, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love, these tags are spoiler free you've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: During Grand Prix Final in Barcelona Javi has to face not only his home crowd, but also feelings and choices that can change everything forever.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Sergei Voronov, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! As some of you know I have two main Javi ships and I was playing with fic ideas that would include both, and this is one of them! I'm not going to tell you which- or if any- ship is endgame, because where is fun in that? :p I hope you will enjoy this little thing, I really liked writing it!

**Javi**

Javi moved a little, shifting his weight from one leg to another, keeping himself warm and hoping that no one would notice how bad his hands were shaking. They were still standing in the shadow, all of them, his friends and competitors, and Javi took a deep breath, trying to calm his raging heartbeat down. The crowd was loud, deafening, and Javi knew what they wanted to see, and he just hoped that he had that inside him, that there was some spark left to gain some redemption.

The speaker started talking, and Javi closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he saw Yuzuru's back, the familiar lines of his shoulder, costume sparkling in dim, colorful light.

He swallowed hard, his lips dry.

It was okay. Just one more skate, and then he could relax, come what may.

"Good luck." he heard from behind, quiet words spoken with heavy accent, and Javi would say it back if his throat wasn't so clenched.

And then, he heard his name, and all the thoughts evaporated from his mind.

***

Javi was so exhausted he felt like he could just fall off of his chair and go to sleep on the floor, but at the same time his heart was fluttering with relief and happiness, and his tongue was twisting when he was trying to tell the journalists about all the emotions clashing inside him. How good it felt, to skate in front of his crowd, and how great it was to share the podium with those two special people.

But he was tired, so tired, and he was only able to repeat the same things he had been saying for the past few days.

"I'm really happy, really happy. I think I skated good today, and there are these two great skaters next to me. I'm really grateful, and I think it was a good competition."

On his left, Yuzuru chuckled softly, nudging Javi's leg with his. He seemed happy with himself, but also tired, and Javi could relate to that so much. All three of them had brought their best and deserved some rest, but the duties had to be fulfilled.

"I swear I will sleep for ten hours now." Javi groaned when they finally came back to the locker room and he was collecting his shower supplies and clothes "I so deserve."

"We all do." Sergei laughed, clapping Javi's shoulder "Good job."

"You too." Javi grinned, and he really meant that. It was great, to see one of his oldest friends to get the medal he had been dreaming about for so long "You have something extra prepared for the gala?"

"Maybe." Sergei grinned before grabbing his towel "See you in a bus?"

"Save me a spot."

Javi was still trying to find his lost sock when the door clicked quietly and Yuzuru walked in, probably held back by someone from media or his team. He looked tired and Javi’s heart stuttered weirdly, with sympathy and care, and maybe also something else, something he didn't want to get deeper into.

Not yet, at least.

"Hey." Javi smiled, watching Yuzuru dropping heavily on a bench right in front of him "Are you okay?"

"Good." Yuzuru breathed out, shaking his head a little and sending Javi a smile "You?"

"I'm fine." Javi said, smiling back "Congrats on the win, by the way, I'm not sure if I told you already."

"You did." Yuzuru said, his smile turning softer "Thank you."

They looked at each other, smiling, and Javi's heart fluttered.

"I hope you'll get some rest." he said, gentle, and Yuzuru blinked at him slowly before smiling even wider, just for a second.

"Me too. And- you too."

Javi watched how Yuzuru started collecting his stuff slowly, and he couldn’t help but wonder, once again. Wonder what would happen if he just offered Yuzuru to hang out, and what if that time Yuzuru agreed. What could happen if they could take that fragile relationship they had, that strong string of sympathy, and what if they just let it grow. 

Javi had never acted on those thoughts, content with the balance they were keeping. But now, Javi was feeling relieved and happy and a little bit excited, and he decided not to wonder anymore. 

“Would you like to hang out later?”

Yuzuru froze, and turned around slowly, looking at Javi with big eyes.

“Hang out?” he repeated slowly, as if he wasn’t sure what those words meant, and Javi grinned, nodding. 

“Just eat something together, or watch a movie? I mean, I have a bit of stuff to do but at the hotel but- but well, if you’re tired we don’t-”

“Yes.”

Javi stopped talking mid- sentence, gaping.

“Uhh, yes you’re tired or yes-”

“I am.” Yuzuru smiled “But I want. Hang out.”

“Umm, that’s great! I will text you when I’m free, okay?”

“Okay. But, I also have some, umm, media today.”

“We will be in touch.” Javi grinned, his stomach fluttering, and he could swear that he saw a slight blush on Yuzuru’s cheeks, but it could have been just a trick of light. Or not?

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

***

Javi was done with his responsibilities earlier than Yuzuru, who apparently had some appointment with Kikuchi, so Javi decided to stop by the hotel restaurant and maybe have some snack, he was pretty tired after both competition and a bunch of interviews he had to give after.

The place was pretty crowded but he quickly spotted his two favourite Russians sitting by one of the tables nearby and a second later Max noticed him too, and started waving enthusiastically. 

“Hey there! Mind if I join?” 

“You can’t, we’re sick of you already.” Max said dramatically, not stopping grinning “Well, in my case, Sergei misses you already.”

“Of course.” Sergei laughed loudly, rolling his eyes before looking at Javi “You alive?”

“Barely.” Javi said, taking a bite of his sandwich “How about you guys? Any plans for the evening?”

“Alex mentioned something about throwing a party in his room and so planning to go, maybe I will convince the old man to join. What about you?”

“Uh, I have other plans for now, but maybe later.” Javi said, absently recalling that Alex had been mentioning something about big celebrating.

“More responsibilities?” Max asked and Javi couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

“Nope.” he said and the two Russians looked at him with interest, but not surprisingly, Max was the one to ask again.

“Hot date?” he asked in a conspiratorial whisper and Sergei almost choked on his water, saying something in Russian, too fast for Javi to decipher, but he caught the scolding tone. 

“Well.” he chuckled nervously, feeling his cheeks heating up a little “I’m just, uh, hanging out with Yuzu in a bit.”

“Uuuu.” Max grinned smugly, while Sergei smiled warmly. 

“That’s nice.” he said before tilting his head a little “I don’t think you do that often, huh?”

“Yeah.” Javi nodded, thinking about how things were going between him and Yuzuru. Not quite a friendship, but at the same time something incredibly strong, a connection they had yet to explore. Javi had never thought that Yuzuru would want that too, but an evening together seemed like a good opportunity to just… explore. See where things could go. Javi would be lying if he said he had never thought about the possibility of him and Yuzuru becoming maybe something more, someday. 

“I see you left us already.” Max laughed, and Javi blinked quickly, realizing he had drifted away for a moment, and he smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry.”

“All good.” Sergei smiled reassuringly and Javi realized that they hadn’t really had the time to catch up during those past few days, and he felt like a terrible friend, and he promised himself to make it up at the banquet. 

“Okay.” Javi sighed, reaching to check his phone “I-”

“Hello.”

Javi almost jumped on his chair, turning a little to see Yuzuru standing right next to him, smiling slightly.

“Hey there!” Max exclaimed, friendly as ever “Good to see you, you came to steal Javi from us?”

“Uh?” Yuzuru frowned, clearly confused by the phrase, and Sergei smacked Max’s head before smiling at Yuzuru. 

“Congrats once again. You guys go and have fun.”

“We will.” Yuzuru said firmly and Sergei smiled again, but Javi could swear that for a second he saw a glimpse of hesitation in his friend’s eyes, but the impression was gone in the second, and he cleared his throat, standing up.

“Thank you guys, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Or at the party!” Max exclaimed excitedly, and Javi laughed shortly.

“Or at the party.”

* * *

**Yuzuru**

It was nice, Yuzuru decided. It was really nice, to sit on Javi’s bed, with cups of hot tea in their heads, watching a movie Javi had let him picked. They didn’t talk much, sometimes commented what was going on in a few words, but Yuzuru could sense that Javi was feeling as comfortable as him. 

Yuzuru was glad that they were doing that. 

He had been toying with that thought for quite some time, about getting closer to Javi. They were on good terms, and Yuzuru was curious about what could happen if they let each other grow a little closer. Because Javi was warm and safe, and somehow familiar in the strange, big city Yuzuru had chosen to live in. And it felt proper, somehow, to let his guard down in here, in Javi’s homeland, as warm and welcoming as him. 

“I’m a bit confused.” Javi hummed “Why don’t they just talk?”

“Talking is hard.” Yuzuru said absently and Javi chuckled, the sound vibrating in the air.

“Yeah.” he breathed out, shifting a little, and Yuzuru noticed by the corner of his eyes how Javi looked at him, and his heart fluttered. 

Yuzuru wasn’t sure what it meant, but he liked it. 

So when five minutes later Javi’s hand touched his, he didn’t flinch away.

He flinched ten minutes later, though, when both his and Javi’s phone rang sharply, interrupting the cosy atmosphere. 

“Uhhh.” Yuzuru narrowed his eyes, reading a text from Alex “Party?”

“Yeah, apparently.” Javi laughed awkwardly, his phone dinging again “Ughh, I guess it’s the choice between turning our phones off and showing up.”

“Hmm.” Yuzuru wondered; he was feeling good, and with Javi even a party didn’t seem scary.

“The movie ends in twenty minutes.” he said and Javi smiled easily, his eyes twinkling. 

“Let’s see if they talk and then we can go.”

“Cool.”

“Very cool.”

* * *

**Sergei**

Sergei watched how Javi and Yuzuru were sitting closely, deep into a conversation, the sound of their laughter slowly fading away as they were further and further, and Sergei let his smile dim, a small sigh escaping his lips. He was happy and tired and all those other things he didn't want to show, and all he wanted to do was to go to his room and rearrange all the thoughts in his head and all the feelings in his heart.

"You're an idiot."

Sergei flinched and turn around only to meet Max's eyes, way too knowing.

"Watch your tongue, young man." Sergei jokes, trying to brush it off, but Max shook his head.

"Javi might be a blind dumbo, but I'm not. Also, I never had you for a martyr type."

"Drop it." Sergei said tiredly and Max shook his head again.

"I don't want to be mean. I'm just wondering. You were never a coward."

His expression was curious and eyes calm and wondering, and once again Sergei felt how many years was between them, and how they just had to look at the same things differently.

"I don't think I am." he said, blank, and Max blinked quickly, as if he was just now realizing something, and his smiled turned apologetic.

"You're not." he said quietly "I'm sorry. I just... I don't understand."

"It's okay, Max." Sergei almost laughed, the words tasting almost weird on his tongue "I hope you'll never have to."

"I just- why don't you try? I'm not blind, you know, I can tell that it's-"

"Max." Sergei said softly, and his friend stopped, as if he knew he was pushing it too far now.

"I just want you to be okay, you know?" Max said after a few seconds of silence and Sergei smiled, small and honest.

"I am. You don't have to worry. But I think I will go, I’m too old for parties."

“Okay.” Max nodded, smiling, and suddenly Sergei remembered that he was still only a teenager “Sleep tight.”

“You don’t worry about it.” Sergei said, standing up and sighing quietly “Don’t worry.”

He slowly walked to the door, a few people trying to convince him to stay, but he only smiled, repeating the same old excuse, that wasn’t exactly a lie.

He was tired. 

He put his hand on the doorknob, and turned around. 

They looked so happy, sitting next to each other, talking, knees touching. There was always so precious in watching two people on the verge of falling in love with each other, even if it hurt, a bit. 

There was no reason to dwell on that. He had made peace with everything the day Javi left Moscow on that cloudy day all the years ago. And it was okay, because they weren’t those boys wandering across Hackensack during warm summer nights anymore. 

Maybe his feelings remained the same, but they both had changed, and there was someone else for Javi, who was looking at him with bright eyes and soft smile. And that- that was good. 

It was bringing hope.

* * *

**Max**

Max sighed into his plastic cup and then chugged half of his drink, half listening to Paul’s drunken rendition of My heart will go on, and then he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

“Are you old enough to drink?” Javi asked, grinning, and Max snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Obviously. I don’t think he is, though” he said, pointing at Yuzuru, who was curled on a sofa in the corner, sleeping peacefully under Javi’s jacket.

“Yeah, he’s pretty tired.” Javi said, and then looked around, still smiling easily “And where did Sergei go?”

“Uhh.” Max muttered eloquently, hiding his face behind the cup “He was tired too, went to his room.”

“Oh.” Javi frowned “I hoped we could catch up, talk a little-”

“Great idea.” Max blurted out and then drowned the rest of the words in his drink, but Javi noticed that something was off, eyes narrowing.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, a sincere concern on his face, and Max had to bit his tongue real hard, even though everything inside him was itching to just pour all his knowledge on Javi’s dense head. 

“It’s not a question to me.” he said and Javi sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m not in the mood for riddles, Max. So, what’s going on?”

“He’s having a little of a, uh, feelings problem?”

“What.” Javi blinked, a picture of innocent confusion on his face, and Max felt too tired and too tipsy for that.

“Javi.” he said, putting a hand on Javi’s shoulder and shaking him a little, looking him in the eyes “Wake up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blocked as heck but seeing Sergei on NHK kicked me into action again, so here we go!

**Javi**

“Where do you have your key?” Javi asked, but the only answer he got was an incoherent mumble against his collarbone, Yuzuru’s arms wrapping tighter around his shoulders.

Javi sighed, smiling with amusement and carefully readjusting his hold, so now he was able to reach a pocket of Yuzuru’s jacket without putting him down. After a moment of fumbling he felt a keycard under his fingertips and he managed to open the door, pushing them with his leg and then entrancing the dark room. He turned the the light on with his shoulder and then gently put Yuzuru down on the bed, careful not to startle him, and then moved to take off his shoes. Yuzuru whined quietly and rolled on his stomach, nuzzling against the pillow and then sighing contentedly, his breathing regular and steady. Javi smiled, looking down at him, feeling warmth spreading inside his chest. Yuzuru looked so calm like that, eyes closed, cheeks flushed after that one cup of beer he had drunk before falling asleep on a couch, which resulted in Javi carrying him all over there.

But Javi didn't mind, honestly.

He reached to gently brush Yuzuru's bangs from his face before he quietly left the room, turning the light off on the way.

He was smiling all the way to his room, but then he walked inside, close the door, and he felt his own expression falling as the warmth inside his chest started dimming, replaced by something weird and confusing, and Javi didn't know what was going on.

It was simple, the easiest explanation Max being tipsy and loud, saying things he hadn’t thought through. Javi liked to think that he wasn’t stupid, and he got who Max had been suggesting, but that thing wasn’t making any sense. Because there was no possibility in the world that Sergei, his funny, open long-time friend could have feelings for him. Because that Javi would have noticed, he would for sure, right?

There was absolutely nothing suggesting any deeper feelings, and after a moment of repeating that Javi managed to convince himself that it was only Max’s weird blabbering. That was just it.

Maybe it was just it, but he couldn’t fall asleep until 2am.

* * *

**Sergei**

The fun thing was that Sergei still remembered it all so well.

A cloudy summer day in Hackensack over four years before, and Javi walking into the house they all shared, clearly tired after his flight but smiling as he greeted everyone warmly.

It didn’t take Sergei long to realize that Javi’s smile was a shield protecting him from the world as he tried not to crack. He was kind and precious and vulnerable, and one day the feelings changed, blossomed into something stronger and far more complicated.

And maybe there was a little bit of hope, in the beginning, but then China happened, and he had to focus on picking himself up yet again, gritting his teeth and ignoring the screaming of his battered body. And then they went to Japan, and back, and Javi didn’t smile a honest smile until that day they were saying their goodbyes at the airport.

Javi was gone, but the feelings for him remained, rooted deep inside, safe and secretive.

Sergei was a rational man. He knew there was no chance for that, just how had known he wouldn’t go to Sochi before it was even announced.

And it was okay, even if it still stang a little bit, from time to time.

“Hey.”

Sergei flinched, startled, and looked up to meet Javi’s gaze, and his old, foolish heart skipped a beat.

“Morning. Slept good?”

“Mhh.” Javi hummed, and Sergei knew what it meant.

“Long party, I see.”

“Not really.” Javi said, and for some reason he was looking unsure, and that concerned Sergei a little.

“You okay there, Javi?”

“Yeah.” Javi said and then sighed, flopping on the bench next to him “You left early, though.”

“I was a bit tired. I’m old, you know?” Sergei joked, and Javi gave him a half smile before taking a deep breath.

“Are you okay?”

“Uhh, yes? Why are you asking?”

“Because Max was being weird yesterday.” Javi blurted out and Sergei gaped.

Just stay calm, stay calm.

“You know he only thinks he’s great at drinking.” he said quickly and Javi blinked, looking half relieved and half not convinced, and Sergei didn’t like it, so he patted Javi’s knee before standing up.

“Will go find him and make sure he’s not hungover. See you!”

“Hey-”

“See you on the gala!”

* * *

**Yuzuru**

Yuzuru was hangover, or at least that what he was suspecting. On the other hand, was it possible to be hangover after maybe a cup and a half of beer? Apparently, because now he was nursing a slight headache and he felt like drinking water all the time, but to be honest, that were the smallest of his problems.

His biggest problem was that he had woken up in his own bed and had no idea how he got there, until he met Max after breakfast, bright and cheerful as always.

“Hey there, sleeping princess!” Max exclaimed loudly when Yuzuru was debating with himself if scrambled eggs would make his stomach angry “Had a good night?”

"Mhh." Yuzuru muttered, narrowing his eyes suspiciosuly and trying to decipher Max's grin "Why asking?"

"Because the last time I saw you, you were adorably asleep in Javi's arms as he was carrying you to your room. Super cute." Max informed him, his smile turning warm, but something odd flashing in his eyes just for a second, but his expression remained as friendly as always. Still, Yuzuru didn't have time to dwell on that because he was silently dying from embarassment.

"Really?" he squeaked and Max nodded seriously.

"Really. But don't worry, he didn't seem to mind. Uh, you want these eggs? We need to hurry for the last bus to the arena, or are we ditching gala practice-"

And that finally kicked Yuzuru into action, because there was no chance he would miss out practice, even if it was only a gala, and he could use time in the bus to get everything straight in his head.

When he closed his eyes he thought he could almost remember it, Javi's arms around him, his warm scent swirling in Yuzuru's nose.

So warm, so close, so safe. So-

\- Yuzuru opened his eyes, and he thought he finally understood.

* * *

**Javi**

It was all overwhelming. The lights, the crowd, music feeling his ears, rhythms and lyrics changing. It was so much, almost too much, and Javi wasn't sure how he get through all of that, bowing with the rest of the skaters and then slowly making his way out of the ice and to the locker room, blood buzzing in his veins. He was feeling a little bit dizzy when he stepped inside, absently answering all of his friends' greetings and warm comments, and they all smiled at him with understanding.

His thoughts were circling absently as he took a shower and changed into fresh clothes, and when he left the washroom he realized that he had taken a lot of time because the only people left there were Yuzuru, looking for something in his bag, and then Alex and Sergei, engaged in some clearly entertaining conversation with a lot of gesticulation.

Javi looked at them all, and his throat went a little bit dry.

So many questions, and so many feelings, and he had no idea what to do, but he needed answers.

Slowly, he made it to his locker and the moment he stopped Yuzuru was right beside him, smiling at him from under his damp bangs.

"Hi." he said "We didn't talk, before."

It was true, they hadn't really had too much time to talk, Javi so busy that they barely managed to plan all the introduction. And there were things to talk about, no doubt, but Javi also had to talk with someone else too.

"It was a crazy day." he smiled and Yuzuru blushed a little for some reason, looking almost embarassed.

"I, um, want to- thank you. For yesterday."

"That's no problem." Javi said and Yuzuru smiled at him brightly.

"I will not drink at the banquet." he promised and Javi chuckled at his solemn tone.

"I will remember that."

Yuzuru grinned and then hesitated for a second and then leaned quickly and pressed a short kiss to Javi's cheek before giggling nervously and basically running away to the washroom.

Javi blinked quickly, surprised, and then he heard Alex's chuckle.

"Man, that was so cute." he said and Javi smiled slightly, but he immediately realized that him and Alex were in the locker room alone, and his heart clenched weirdly.

"Where did he go?"

"Uh, to the washroom, you just saw."

"No, I mean-" Javi made a quick gesture and Alex tilted his head a little, narrowing his eyes in wonder.

"He just left for the bus I guess?"

"Yeah. Yeah, right. Um, tell Yuzu I will see him on the gala, okay?" Javi asked, grabbing his bag and jacket and leaving quickly, driven by some weird, anxious feeling settled in his stomach.

He caught him by the end of the corridor just before lobby.

"Hey." he said, and Sergei flinched before turning around and then smiling at him, kind as ever.

"Hey there." he said "Great gala."

"Yeah." Javi nodded, feeling slightly awkward "Um, you have a moment? I wanna talk to you. Please." he added when he saw that Sergei was about to oppose "It will take a moment, just- here." he pushed the nearest door that were leading to a small room with a bunch of chairs.

Javi knew that he was acting a bit weird, and there was a possibility that he was about to make a fool out of himself, but he just needed to know, to solve that riddle Max had put inside his head.

"What's up?" Sergei asked, still smiling, and only the slightest of shadows in his eyes was telling Javi that he knew what it was all about "Can I-"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

The words left his mouth before he could think about it and now were hanging between them, heavy and significant.

"Define feelings." Sergei said and with that, Javi knew.

"Don't do this." he pleaded "Just please, talk to me."

Sergei smiled, kind and gentle and without an ounce of regret.

"It's impossible." he said, and it was clearly that he was putting great care into those words "Impossible, to know you and not love you."

And there it was, clarity, and Javi's stomach was tied in a tight knot, chest full and burning.

"You never told me." he croaked and Sergei shrugged, still smiling.

"Of course not."

"Why?"

"I'm Russian." Sergei said as if it was explaining everytighing, and maybe it was "And you don't feel the same."

It wasn't a question, but suddenly Javi's mind went all the way back to that summer of 2010, to that fragile feeling of safety and warmth that started to blossom inside him and then got swallowed by the darkness his life turned into.

He had never dwelled on them, and let himself drown in new life, new feelings, new people, new emotions, and he never looked back at those little sparks from the past.

Now, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey." Sergei said and Javi flinched, brought back from his daze "Don't do this."

"What?" Javi asked, confused, and Sergei shook his head, smiling fondly.

"Don't think about it. It's okay. Now-" he glanced at the clock hanging on one of the walls "We need to go to the bus or we miss banquet."

Just like that. Like nothing had happened, like everything was fine, and as if Javi could pretend that nothing changed.

They walked to the bus in silence, and all Javi could think about was Hackensack, Moscow, Japan, and his stomach churned with something that felt strangely like regret.

* * *

**Yuzuru**

Yuzuru wasn't big on banquets, but he quite liked that one.

There was plently people he liked, the music was good and food even better. He was feeling pretty relaxed, and it was nice to have a moment to breathe after the first part of the season, so challenging.

He still hadn't had an opportunity to talk with Javi, who was still being dragged into conversations and photographs, but Yuzuru didn't mind. He was standing by the buffet, a non-alcoholic drink in his hand, and he watched Javi being engaged in a talk with some official.

Yuzuru was a patient person. He would wait.

"Cheers." he heard coming from his right and he turned to see Sergei, raising a glass with just a little bit of liquid left in it, and he smiled.

"Cheers." he clincked their glasses carefully and took a sip from his glass "Have fun?"

"Yeah. But I will be going soon." Sergei said and then looked around, his gaze stopping and a smile forming on his face, and Yuzuru followed his gaze to see Javi again, and suddenly he remembered something.

"You trained together, yes?"

"Long time ago." Sergei nodded, something odd flickering in his eyes before he took the last sip and put the glass down "You take care of him, okay?"

"Huh?" Yuzuru blinked, a bit confused "What?"

Sergei looked at him, his expression turning serious for a moment, and then he smiled again, reaching to pat Yuzuru's shoulder.

"Good luck." he said and then walked away, slow and sure.

Yuzuru looked after him for a moment and then he looked at Javi again, and found him watching Sergei leave, a weird expression on his face.

Then he looked at Yuzuru, and almost smiled, but Yuzuru could sense that something wasn't exactly right, he just couldn't pinpoint what.

Javi looked at the door again, gaze lingering for a few seconds before he looked at Yuzuru again, and Yuzuru's heart skipped a beat.

  
  


Javi took a step forward. Stopped.

He closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Complaints? Don't hesitate to share, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
